1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the following disclosure relates to a wireless communication apparatus and a mobile device having the wireless communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile devices that are driven by secondary batteries and the like, and capable of short-distance wireless communication by using, for example, RFID (Radio Frequency IDentification) or NFC (Near Field Communication) (for example, Patent Document 1), have become popular. For such mobile devices, downsizing has been desired for antennas that are built-in the devices. However, downsizing an antenna decreases the communication performance due to gain reduction. Therefore, various ideas have been devised for mobile devices in recent years to provide an antenna in a mobile device in minimal space while maintaining the communication performance of the antenna.
However, in many cases, the antenna has a shape that is devised based on the available empty space in the mobile device, and hence, the shape and installation location of the antenna need to be considered for individual mobile devices. Also, if the installation location of the antenna is changed, the impedance changes between the antenna and a circuit at the following stage. Therefore, the impedance needs to be adjusted for individual mobile devices, and the process to attach the antenna is cumbersome.
To solve such problems, the applicant proposes downsizing an antenna while maintaining the communication performance, by providing an amplifier circuit that amplifies a conveyance wave received from the antenna.